powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hellfire and Memories
Hellfire and Memories is the Twelfth Episode of Power Rangers: War Of The Wizards Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Arc Synopsis Something goes down in Angel Grove and for once it dosen't feel like normal trouble Episode Today was not a normal day in Angel Grove, Today Zeran didn't seem himself more so he seemed down but it was understandable. This was the Anniversary of Kira The Kind but more so the Anniversary of her death that happened all those centuries ago. However, something was off at a certain Military Base Landon Chiang turned on the news and was shocked at what he saw. "And in other news this apartment complex has been closed down until further investigation can be conducted the only clues are those of ripped human body parts." It said as Landon's eyes widened. "That doesn't sound good..." Landon muttered to himself before getting up grabbing his keys and heading out the door. "Men I'm heading out watch the base while I'm gone!" Landon shouted getting a "SIR! YES SIR!" Salute as he got in his car and zoomed off. Once he came to a stop at the Apartment complex he looked on in shock taking off his sunglasses seeing the apartment complex burnt down and a good portion of body parts laying around on the floor. "By the Chiang Ancestors what the hell happened here?" Landon questioned closing the car door behind him. Making his way into the apartment complex with a weapon at the ready he came to a stop as he bent down feeling dust as he brushed it to the side it showed a PENTAGRAM?! Landon slowly got back to his feet and slowly backed out of the complex. "I need to get Zeran and Quickly!" Landon stated to himself as he got in his car and zoomed out of there. At the Gym and Juice bar that day the Rangers were hanging out before suddenly someone snuck up behind Trini causing her to let out an EEEP like laugh. "GOTCHA!" Julia laughed causing Trini to giggle. "Julia. You scared me half to death." Trini said turning around with a loving smile as the two put their foreheads together. "Gotta keep my new girlfriend on her toes you know." Julia said with a smile. "Oh you..." Trini giggled as the two shared a kiss before an AHEM cough from Kimberly as they turned. "As much as I'm happy for you two when did this happen?" Kimberly asked. "Last night after our date got ruined we said our goodbyes and this one." Trini said elbowing Julia who laughed. "Took the first move and kissed me.." Trini said blushing. "And?" Kimberly prodded on as Trini sighed lovingly placing her head on Julia's shoulder. "I haven't felt this alive in a long time Kim..." Trini sighed. Kimberly brought her friend into a big hug with a small smile. "I'm so happy for you Trini." She said before turning to Julia. "I don't need to tell you what will happen if ya back my best friends heart do I?" She questioned as Julia laughed. "Nah her father already covered that." Julia said with a small laugh. Suddenly Landon came zooming in almost like he had seen a Ghost as he zoomed over to Zeran as the rangers were talking. "Zeran, we need to talk alone NOW!" Landon stated pulling his arm pretty much to chose the wizard this was a code crimson situation. "er excuse me Rangers." Zeran stated following Landon out of the gym and Juice bar. "Landon what has gotten into you, you look like you've seen a ghost boy." Zeran stated. "Sorry it's just a little hard to swallow the fact you just went to an apartment complex near you where body parts were spread out and a Pentagram was in the middle of the scene of the crime." Landon stated causing Zeran's face to go pale. "Take me there NOW!" Zeran stated as the two zoomed out of the room and jumped into Landon's car before Landon started the car as they took off. "Today of all days..." Zeran muttered. "Thats right...you told me about her Kira the kind your sister how many years has it been Zeran?" Landon asked. "this is the 400th year anniversary since her death and this war began Landon Boy." Zeran explained. "How do you keep going my freind?" Landon questioned causing Zeran to sigh. "It's Hard sometimes Landon, It really is but I have to if not for my own sake but for free will's sake." Zeran explained. Soon the two of them came to a stop. "Alright So what do we have to- BY ALL THAT'S HOLY!" Zeran snapped as he saw fire burning down the buildings, body parts all over the area and much more as Zeran's face paled again before bringing up his communicator. Back at the juice bar Kimberly couldn't help but chuckle as Trini had fallen asleep on Julia's shoulder, probably exhausted from late night studying before suddenly they heard a BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEP. "Well...hate to do this but uh Julia was gotta go." Kimberly stated as Julia nodded. "Hey sweetie wake up." Julia whispered as Trini let out a groan. "Huh?" She questioned looking at Julia with a smile. "You got a ahem call." Julia said using quotes for the call part. "Oh right." Trini said slowly getting off Julia's shoulder as she stretched before getting up and kissed Julia on the forhead. "I'll be back." She whispered as Julia nodded with a smile as the gang raced too a hidden area and looked around before Jason brought the Communicator up. "Jason Here." Jason stated. "Jason, Its Zeran you and the others get to my quordinates on the double CODE CRIMSON!" Zeran stated. "We're on our way Mr. Smith." Jason stated as they looked around Zack giving the thumbs up before teleporting out of there. Once inside The Rangers looked around before Luke bent down feeling the ground as he dusted some dust away. "Yo Zack, come take a look at this." Luke said as Zack came over and bent down to the ground. "Is that a Pentagram?" Zack questioned. "Looks like it man." Luke stated. "Aww geeze you mean some idiots let loose Lucifer's minions?! Just great!" Zack stated. Suddenly they looked up and out of the portals emerged red skinned human-sized creatures with small wings on their back, black claws on their hands, mouths full of sharp pointy, teeth, small bulbous noses with enlarged nasal passages, and golden eyes slitted like a cat's. Upon further investigation with their eyes the rangers could tell, They're insanely thin, "Implings?! Not good Rangers normally I'd say deal with the Foot Soldiers un morphed but this is an exception MORPH!" Zeran snapped. "Right guys, IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason shouted as the rangers pulled their morphers from their belt buckles. MASTODON! PTERODACTYL! TRICERATOPS! SABER-TOOTH TIGER! TYRANNOSAURS! ANKYLOSAURS! "POWER RANGERS!" The rangers shouted readying their power weapons and charged in. Luke's Power Claymore clashed with one of the implings spiked weapons as Luke grunted. "Damn these things are stronger, can't say I'm surprised they are coming from HELL!" Luke shouted knocking the one he was fighting back a bit. "No kidding Eat axe hell spawn!" Zack shouted swinging his axe's sharp part onto the Impling knocking it down onto the ground before slamming the hilt of the axe onto its stomach causing it to explode in cinders disappearing. "Even if their from hell, Foot Soldiers are still Foot Soldiers." Zack said with a smirk. Trini Dashed though a few of them at the speed of her morpher trade mark slashing though the creatures as they fell backwards spazzing out before disappearing. "Who was stupid enough to open hell? I know it couldn't be Zerak cause A.) He aint stupid and B.) This most likely goes against what he wants." Trini stated blowing the smoke off her daggers. "Affirmative this is most Illogical." Billy stated as he slashed though a few of the Implings piercing one with the tip of his lance. Kimberly jumped in the air launching a few bows knocking them down as they skit against the floor hitting their heads on one of the wooden planks. Zeran quickly span his staff around hitting one of the implings on the head before sweeping them off their feet and slammed the staff into their chest. Jason came in and slashed at the Implings a few times before turning around in a spinning slash causing them to get sent flying before disappearing as the Implings seemed to stop coming for now. "Rangers, Landon back to the command center, we need to figure out what's going on." Zeran said as the rangers nodded before everyone looked around to make sure everything was good to go before they teleported out of there. Once teleporting into the Command Center Alpha was pressing a few buttons before Zordon spoke."Apprentice I'm afraid we have a serious problem on our hands Observe the viewing globe." Zordon explained as everyone including Zeran turned to the viewing globe. From the viewing globe some strange creature was terrorizing the city, he was a winged demon of some kind with an axe in one hand and glowing yellow eyes while his entire body was made out of the lava from hell. "What in the hell?" Jason questioned as Zeran's face went pale. "A Balron?! Oh by all thats holy not good..." Zeran muttered to himself. "And it gets worse apprentice, from what Alpha gained as long as the gateway to hell remains open he can't be destroyed." Zordon explained. "Great..but what about the rangers?" Zeran questioned. "Don't worry Zeran." Luke stated stepping forward. "We can handle Mc Ugly over there you just worry about closing that portal." Luke stated. "This is going to take a lot of magic to seal a portal to hell like this Sensei I may need your help." Zeran explained. "No apprentice, you can do this I believe in you." Zordon said as Zeran looked at Zordon and smiled. "Sensei...thank you." Zeran said as Luke stepped forward. "Alright, BACK TO ACTION!" Luke shouted as they all teleported out of there. The rangers flipped into action while Zeran teleported to where the portal was and sat down closing his eyes to concentrate as he placed his staff out and began humming some spell. "Eat this POWER CLAYMORE!" Luke shouted slicing at the beast a few times before the creature turned around and with his long fire whip like tail smacked Luke sending him flying. Jason wasted little time jumping into the frey slicing down on the creature only for himself to meet a whip as well as the others raced over to the Leader and Second in command. "Fools! You think you can defeat a demon from the nine hells?!" He questioned. "We've faced the worse Zerak has to offer, this is nothing." Luke stated slowly getting up. Meanwhile at the Portal Zeran opened his eyes. "Chon Chon Paradur Nee Kola Ma Chen Shen To Shatturus!" Zeran shouted before launching a full power full scale blast towards the portal panting as it closed in a huge shattered magical explosion. "Gotta get back to the others.." Zeran panted before using what little magic he had to teleport out of there back to the battlefield. Once arriving he fell to one knee panting. "Rangers! The portal is sealed Destroy it!" Zeran shouted as Jason nodded. "You heard him guys lets put them together!" Jason shouted as all the rangers placed their weapons on the blade. POWER AX! POWER BOW! POWER DAGGERS! POWER LANCE! POWER CLAYMORE! "Power Sword!" Jason shouted placing the Power Sword on the top of the blaster landing behind his team. "POWER RANGERS!" They shouted as The Demon growled. "FIRE!" They quickly shouted launching a full power blast as it connected sending sparks flying as the demon panted along with Zeran who looked up before the demon spoke. "You...may have defeated...this attempt...to infiltrate your world...but make no mistake SHE will know, and SHE will make you pay Wizard, You and your precious little Power Rangers HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He stated before falling backwards exploding. After the battle and the rangers had cleaned everything up on the outskirts of Angel grove an Altar was placed, The rangers themselves had arrived with Candles, Flowers, Reefs the works as on top of the Altar laid a picture of Kira The Kind with ordimaintes from every religion that the rangers knew of surrounding her picture. The picture was of Kira smiling with her Brothers Zeran the Merciful and at the time, Zerak the Mighty. "Best to remember when she was still happy and full of life Zeran..." Jason said with a rather sad tone. Zeran slowly stood up and looked to the sky. "Rest in peace my dear sister, I know your in a better place..." Zeran said shaking his head as Jason placed a hand on his shoulder as they looked up and swore they could've seen something pass by. "Rangers..." Zeran started. "We know Zeran we know the fate of the world...no free will itself is in our hands..." Luke stated with a serious look on his face as they looked towards space, this battle today proved one, thing this war to protect free will was just getting warmed up. Category:Power Rangers: The War Of The Wizards: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Arc Category:HollowOmega